La espera
by Williams West
Summary: Eres joven, y te has enamorado, te han roto el corazón, has camuflado tus sentimientos, y también los has reprimido, pero hay un momento en el cual, no te importa una relación, o simplemente tener a alguien para amar, y ves a una persona que te flecha, sientes el deseo de conocerla, te alegra los días solo con su existencia, y eres feliz solo por eso (Elsanna, AU).


**Espero tengan un buen día, semana, y año. Harto animo para los que enfrenten situaciones graves, o incómodas, pero ustedes pueden, y podrán, un abrazo si se necesita.**

**Aquí me reporto con una Elsanna bien tiernon, o eso creo xD, ustedes juzguen.**

**Espero sus comentarios.**

**Gracias por leer, y sí, será de un capítulo único, o quizás no, ¿quién sabe?, cuídense :)**

**P.D: Tranquilos, no me he olvidado de Torment.**

* * *

**La espera**

Era la quinta o vigésima vez que estaba ahí, ¿estaría loca?, se lo preguntaba frecuentemente desde que había ido repetidas veces a esa tienda, y es que desde que la ayudó no pudo dejar de pensar en esa mujer pelirroja con su elegante y ordenada trenza, más cuando sus dedos rosaron, para ella fue lo mejor, y se apegaba a ese contacto, sonreía como una idiota cuando recordaba el pequeño gritito desesperado de la pelirroja, ya que ella le había ofrecido el celular para que la ayudara con una compra online, pero el aparato electrónico se bloqueó, provocando esa reacción tan infantil en la pelirroja, pero fue sublime para ella, que lo recordaba siempre.

—¿Deseas ver las características? —preguntaron atrás de ella, haciendo que diera un pequeño respingo.

—Estaba buscando un aparato con características similares, pero más económico, ¿hay alguno? —contra-preguntó mientras relamía sus labios, y dio una sutil mirada hacia el área de atención al cliente, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por la vendedora que solo embozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?, te he visto seguido por aquí —dijo con sutileza, pero aquello hizo enrojecer a la mujer que tenía en frente.

—Mi nombre es Elsa, ¿puedo saber el suyo? —carraspeó incomoda, mientras sus ojos azules se perdían en la pelirroja que estaba en el área de atención al cliente, es que no lo podía evitar.

—Pierde cuidado con la formalidad, mi nombre es Rapunzel —respondió—, ¿estudias algo relacionado con tecnología?, siempre te veo en mi área.

—Informática, pero tuve mala suerte con el último notebook que compré, salió defectuoso, así que lo devolví —explicó un poco más tranquila, hablar con esa rubia que tenía en frente, era fácil o al menos así lo sintió cuando miraba esa sonrisa amigable.

—Bien Elsa, entonces te buscaremos el mejor notebook de la tienda que puedas costear —dijo con entusiasmo—, espera aquí, iré a la bodega, ¿alguna característica en especial? —preguntó.

—Que tenga un procesador IA7, con una gráfica al menos de 1050 —respondió, siguiendo a la mujer que se detuvo de improviso.

—No tengo las llaves de la bodega, y aquí no tengo nada con esas características —dijo pensativa, mientras apretaba su barbilla con sus dedos de la mano derecha—. ¡Ya sé!

La exclamación feliz de Rapunzel, hizo que Elsa sonriera abiertamente, aquella muchacha tenía mucha energía, hasta más que ella que era más joven, y debería ser lo contrario, o al menos eso pensaba la peli-nívea.

—Irás a la zona de atención al cliente —explicó mientras su brazo le rodeaba los hombros a la más joven—, y le pedirás la llave de la bodega a esa pelirroja.

—¿Y-Yo?

—No hay nadie más aquí Els —dijo guiñando, y se fue cuando la llamaron.

El corazón de la peli-nívea estaba a mil, se sentía una estúpida adolescente, y se repetía mentalmente que solo sería pedir las llaves, pero, ¿cómo se acercaba a esa pelirroja que, por tantas noches deseo hablarle?, ¿cómo se acercaba a esa mujer que, por tantos días la pensaba constantemente?, pero una punzada en el pecho detuvo su cobarde andar, ¿de verdad estaría bien solo acercarse?, no, ella quería algo más, quería ser egoísta y no solo hacer un simple acercamiento, pero, ella sabía que no podía, que era imposible.

Rebuscó en su mochila un pequeño libro, y acomodó sus lentes rojos en el puente de su nariz, mordió su labio inferior nerviosa, ¿debía hacerlo?, y a pesar de que, el tiempo que pensaba, recordaba y sonreía por esa mujer era bastante, también lo pasaba escribiéndole, escribiéndole en un pequeño libro que de casualidad su madre le regaló, y en la cubierta había una mujer de pelo corto pelirrojo, cubierta de pequitas como las de ella, la dueña de sus pensamientos.

Guardó el libro nuevamente, puso la mochila en sus hombros, y se aferró a las correas de ésta, caminando con calma hacia la mujer que hablaba con un cliente, así que se detuvo un poco más atrás, mirando y escuchando la escena.

—¿Me dices que no puedes hacer nada? —preguntó con rabia.

—Señor, si no cuenta con la boleta física o electrónica, el cambio no se puede efectuar —respondió, y Elsa sonrió por tan deliciosas palabras que entonaron esos labios.

—¿Por qué diablos querría cambiar algo, y más específicamente en ésta tienda?, además traigo el producto —espetó con cólera, enseñándole una caja mediana, lo que parecía ser una aspiradora robot.

—Disculpe, pero no podemos hacer na-

—¿Cree que tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, para venir aquí, traer el producto, y además estafar? —preguntó interrumpiéndola.

—¿Terminaste?, te esta llamando el jefe de área.

Dijo cuando estuvo cerca, y pudo mirar a ese hombre desagradable con esos azules ojos, cuan dagas de hielo filoso se convirtieron, pero éste solo se enfureció más por la interrupción, se dio media vuelta y se alejó.

—Imbécil —dijo la peli-nívea.

Y aquello bastó, para que el hombre explotara, botó el aparato, se dio media vuelta, y con zancadas llenas de ira, se acercó a la joven muchacha, que no retrocedió absolutamente nada, su mirada era desafiante al igual que la del hombre.

—¿Cómo me llamaste?

—Creo que escuchó lo que dije —respondió enojada.

—¿Trabajas aquí?, quiero hablar con tu jefe —dijo irritado, mirando hacia todos lados.

—Ella no tra-

—Claro que trabajo aquí —dijo con frialdad, interrumpiendo a la pelirroja que la miraba sorprendida, ¿de dónde había salido esa mujer?—, ¿puedes llamarlo por favor? —preguntó mientras se dirigía hacia la pelirroja, la cual asintió.

La oji-azul esperó tranquila mientras buscaba algo en su celular, ignorando por completo al tipo de brazos cruzado que había acercado la caja hacia él. Toda la gente veía la escena desde lejos, pero nadie hacia nada, y eso no le sorprendió a Elsa, la gente siempre vería su bien propio, no todos, pero la gran mayoría si.

Cuando el jefe de área llegó, junto a Rapunzel que con la mirada le preguntó a Elsa que sucedía, ésta solo le sonrió para tranquilizarla, y llamó con una seña al guardia de seguridad que estaba en la entrada, y en ese momento, cuando el hombre vio que el guardia estaba detrás del, se encogió en donde estaba.

—Éste hombre, aparte de ser impertinente, miente —dijo con seriedad al jefe y al guardia, que no comprendían nada de aquello—. La señorita le explicaba que sin boleta no podía hacer cambio o devolución del aparato, pero como he venido aquí por varios meses —carraspeó avergonzada cuando escuchó la sutil risa cómplice de Rapunzel—, el aparto que él tiene, no lo venden aquí —declaró con seguridad.

—Acompáñenos señor —dijo el guardia de seguridad, que le enseñó discretamente su arma de servicio, y lo siguió dentro de la sala habilitada para aquellos casos junto al jefe de aŕea, que agradeció antes de irse a la joven.

—¿Vienes bastante? —preguntó la pelirroja con una sonrisa, pero se sorprendió cuando la carcajada de Rapunzel se escuchó—. ¿Qué es tan chistoso? —frunció el ceño confundida.

Y es que, si la pelirroja hubiera notado el furioso carmín del blanco rostro de Elsa, quizás también se hubiera reído, pero la joven volteó su rostro para que no la viera, había caído en cuenta, que frente a ella, estaba la mujer que tanto anhelaba en sueños, en pensamientos y en cuerpo, tenerla ahí, y que ella le diera su atención, la hacía sentir eúforica.

—Anna, ¿puedes prestarnos la llave de la bodega?, olvidé la mía —dijo para intentar que Elsa reaccionara.

—Espera, ¿tienes algún problema con algo? —preguntó a la joven.

—No, Rapunzel me mandó a pedir las llaves —respondió como si sus pulmones le jugaran una mala broma, y no pudieran hacer su trabajo involuntario que en todos estos años habían realizado a la perfección.

—¿Cómo puedes mandar a una cliente a buscar las llav-

—Detalles. —Se encogió de hombros despreocupada, y recibió las llaves de parte de la pelirroja—. Gracias.

A Elsa se le encogió el corazón al saber que ya no vería a esa pelirroja, pero lo que la emocionó fue que ahora conocía el nombre de la musa de sus pensamientos, y le encantaba, encajaba con esas pecas, esos ojos, la figura de su rostro, absolutamente todo, y se le hacía maravilloso el que tan hermoso ser pudiera existir, así que con una sonrisa siguió a Rapunzel que le entregó lo que necesitaba, junto a una gran oferta por ayudar, cosa que Elsa no quería recibir, pero cuan insistente era esa rubia.

Ambas mujeres se despidieron con una sonrisa, pero algo en el interior de Elsa le molestaba, ¿tendría otra oportunidad de estar cerca de esa pelirroja?, si quiera, ¿tendría una oportunidad con esa mujer?, y una pregunta importante la bombardeó: ¿A qué tipo de relación quería llegar con Anna?

"_Quiero que sea mi esposa"._

Ese pensamiento la sobresaltó hasta a ella, ¿estaba completamente loca?, ¿cómo podía sentir aquello por una persona que ni si quiera conocía?, y es que se sentía tan familiar el ver a Anna, el estar cerca de ella, pero querer que fuera su esposa era algo totalmente diferente, y Elsa lo entendía, lo único que jamás comprendería, era ese sentimiento que tenía por esa pelirroja.

Cuando sus pensamientos la bombardeaban, y estaba a punto de bajar las escaleras mecánicas hacía al primer piso, escuchó como la llamaba, frunció el ceño, y tímida volteó.

—¡Elsa!

Nuevamente la llamaron, y ahí estaba, la Diosa pelirroja, a la que sus pensamientos no se aburrían de hacerla saber de la existencia de tan majestuosa divinidad. Sus azules destellaron en una felicidad enorme, mezclada con ternura al ver como esa pelirroja corría hacia su dirección, y deseó ser ese pequeño sudor que acariciaba las pecas de ese precioso rostro, pensamiento que hizo que sus mejillas se cubrieran de un dulce carmín, así que sacudió su cabeza, intentando que se fuera cualquier deseo que sintiera. Su felicidad la podía sentir en todo su cuerpo, era extraordinario el como Anna podía hacer sentir a Elsa con tan solo conocer su nombre, y aquello era lo mejor del mundo, porque había dejado de ser invisible para esa mujer por la que tanto se desvivía.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó cuando la pelirroja se detuvo jadeante para estabilizar su respiración.

—S-Sí, S-Solo quería darte las gracias —respondió con dificultad—, me olvidé por completo que, me habías ayudado a sacarme a esa persona de encima —explicó con una sonrisa.

—De nada, a veces las personas son desagradables —sonrió con genuina felicidad—, no debiste correr, ni mucho menos dejar tu trabajo.

—Es mi hora de almuerzo, descuida —espetó con sinceridad—, creo que si debo agradecerte, es de mucho valor cuando una persona que no conoces hace lo que tú hiciste por mí.

"_Oh Anna, te conozco solo en mis sueños, como quisiera conocerte más". _

Aquel pensamiento desató un martillazo de tristeza nuevamente, la tenía en frente, pero, ¿cómo podía acercarse más?, ¿cómo podía conocerla más?, era un sentimiento angustiante que la exasperaba, quería darle todo a Anna, pero Elsa sabía que no era el momento, así que reprimió cualquier emoción que pudiera sentir, y se despidió de Anna, que a pesar de que la invitó a almorzar para agradecerle, la peli-nívea la rechazó con rapidez.

Cuando ambas se despidieron, un sentimiento de culpa, irritación y angustia tomaba presa en una jaula de cristal a Elsa, intentó dominar sus emociones, pero llena de rabia contra ella misma, y por lo tonta que había sido con la mujer que idealizaba con fervor, subió corriendo las escaleras con la grande caja donde llevaba su compra, y ahora era ella quien llamaba a la pelirroja, que se detuvo con una sonrisa, sonrisa que dejó petrificada a Elsa, y agradeció a cualquier cosa que había entrelazado su camino con la mujer que tenía en frente.

Buscó en su mochila con vergüenza el libro, cuando lo tuvo en una de sus manos, llenó de aire sus pulmones y lo expulsó, intentando así que sus temblorosas piernas, no la traicionaran. Tomó la determinación y el coraje que le faltaba, y extendió el libro que fue recibido con extrañeza por la pelirroja.

Y en ese momento, cuando Elsa observó los ojos esmeraldas de Anna, aceptó la idea de, que definitivamente esa pelirroja sería su esposa, pero también, definitivamente jamás volvería a verla, porque había actuado de una forma impulsiva, y sabía las consecuencias que aquello tendría, así que nuevamente presa de sus angustiosas emociones, y sin esperar respuesta de Anna, corrió lejos de su alcance.

—o—

_I_

_Me parece chistoso escribir esto, son las 5:05 de la madrugada, y debo levantarme en una hora más, pero no puedo dormir, así que no encontré nada más maravilloso que escribir esto, escuchando una canción que me recuerda a la mujer que vi ese día. _

_Ella era pelirroja, tenía una trenza pulcra y elegante, que resaltaba el contorno de sus ojos, y sus hermosas pequitas, una a una salpicada en su blanco rostro, con aquellos ojos maravillosos, humildes, apacibles, pacientes que tenían un mirar tierno, y confuso. Sus manos limpias decoradas de anillos, así los pude divisar cuando se me acercó a ayudarme con mi celular, nuestros dedos se rosaron, y me sentí afortunada cuando caí en cuenta que no la volvería a ver. Sus uñas cortas, y largos dedos los recuerdo muy bien, y no puedo sacar su rostro de mi cabeza, no puedo sacar sus pequitas, no puedo sacármela de la cabeza, y le pregunto a Dios: ¿Por qué me castigó y bendijo de esta forma?, me castigó porque la vi solo una vez, y ya no la volveré a ver, pero me bendijo porque conocí la existencia de esa preciosa y tierna mujer, quisiera verla de nuevo, y he pensado en acercarme la tienda, pero una pregunta salta a mi cabeza: ¿Qué puedo ofrecerle?, ella trabaja, yo solo estudio y me mantiene mi madre, no es mucho lo que puedo ofrecer, mucho menos sé si tiene hijos o es homosexual, no sé absolutamente nada de ella, pero como quisiera conocerla, como quisiera mirarla, como quisiera ser su amiga, y compartir junto a ella, sentir sus manos, escuchar su voz, analizar su mirar, y aquí estoy, solo pensándola y suspirando cuan colegiala se enamora por primera vez._

_¿Qué estarás haciendo cariño?, ¿cómo es que me flechas, y luego te vas?, cuan pajarillo aprende a volar por primera vez, y se va del nido que lo vio crecer. ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida?, ¿por qué has llorado?, ¿por qué has sufrido?, ¿te han amado como se debería?, ¿te han regalado flores para tu cumpleaños o simplemente por qué si?, ¿te han regalado cartas escritas a mano, resaltando tu belleza insólita?, oh cariño mío, me siento insolente deseando algo más de ti, deseando ver tu desnudez, deseando tus labios, deseando que te acurruques en mi pecho en la mañana, mientras nos despertamos desnudas solo con una sabana cubriéndonos, ¿a caso me he vuelto loca?, no importa, con tal de perpetuar tu recuerdo en mi mente, pensarte todos los días debo, y desear que nuestros caminos vuelvan a cruzarse. _

¿Qué es lo que había leído Anna?, ¿era para ella?, estaba un poco sorprendida por tal magnitud de confesión tan explicita, y tan bien descrita, le impactaba mucho que aquella mujer, que no recordaba haberla ayudado en absoluto le dedicara tan bellas palabras, y, lo que más le causaba impresión es que, jamás le desagradó nada de lo que leyó, porque sentía que la esencia de esas palabras eran con absoluto respeto, agregando que tampoco le desagradó la idea de que Elsa fuera una mujer.

Siguió su lectura, mientras la acompañaba con un té y acostada en su cama, se deleitaba con las palabras que había escrito esa muchacha, estaba segura que Elsa era más joven que ella, se notaba en el rostro, y desde que leyó aquellas palabras, su curiosidad aumentó más, ahora esa joven mujer era la que estaría en la cabeza de la mayor.

_II_

_La última vez que te escribí, fue hace 8 días atrás, sé que, quizás jamás leas esto, y las probabilidades son remotas, lo sé, pero quiero decirte que, cuando estaba haciendo un trabajo para la universidad, no dormí bien, de hecho, ni si quiera dormí, y al día siguiente presenté el avance del trabajo, lo único que podía pensar, era en dos cosas. Una era terminar rápidamente, pero siempre dando lo mejor, y la otra, pensar en ti, me gusta pensar en ti como un amor bonito, expectante. Un amor que, sé que quizás jamás se desarrollará en mi vida, es decir, tú y yo, porque tú ni me recuerdas, más yo, sigo pensándote, te volviste la causa de un nuevo amor de una adulta-adolescente._

_Hoy me embargan muchas emociones, pero estaba pensando en ti, y me pregunto si tendrás a alguien en tu vida, si vives sola, si tienes hijos, por favor no me malinterpretes, el saber que tengas a alguien, puede que me parta el corazón, pero con tal que seas feliz con esa persona, no importará, aún así seguirás siendo esa persona en la que pensaré para estar feliz y tranquila. El que tengas hijos, si son de tu sangre, sé que, si nos tropezáramos en esta vida, y pusieras tus ojos en los míos, eso jamás sería un obstáculo para mí, los amaría porque parte tuya son, además, viendo el lado positivo, podría ser la madrastra genial de ellos, así no tendría que ser mamá, ya que no quiero._

La carcajada de Anna resonó en toda su habitación, y se imaginó como Elsa podía decir aquello sin si quiera conocerla a profundidad, realmente la emoción que la embargaba era de sorpresa por tales palabras tan reales, que golpeaban su corazón con ternura y dulzura, ¿realmente esa joven mujer, sentía todo aquello?, es que era totalmente sorprendente que aceptara todo eso de una persona, aunque también malo, así que prosiguió.

_Te imaginé riendo por lo último que escribí, y sonreí, sé que tienes una risa preciosa, y una sonrisa también, me pregunto si te asustaría leer esto, te alegraría o simplemente lo ignorarías, y cada vez que lo pienso me impulsa a descubrirlo, o solo ir a tu trabajo y observarte, ¿será muy raro y extremista?, jamás quisiera parecerte una acosadora o pervertida, si quiera me gustaría ser tu amiga, pero bueno, ¿qué podré hacer yo?, una chica de 21 años, que la mantiene su madre, y estudia, no creo que sea adecuado el reunirme contigo si no puedo disfrutar de tu relación de una forma libre._

_Espero estés teniendo un hermoso día._

Con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, bebió de su té, queriendo grabar todas aquellas palabras a fuego lento en su alma, y es que, jamás pensaría que esa joven mujer fuera una acosadora o pervertida, quizás solo Elsa la veía como su amor platónico, y en unos meses más ella se olvidaría de eso, pero con la magnitud de tales palabras, la pelirroja sabía en el fondo que, esa joven mujer hablaba tan en serio, o eso es lo que quería creer.

_III_

_El día martes, 17 de diciembre, a 7 días de navidad, logré verte a lo lejos por unos segundos, y fui la mujer más feliz en la faz de la tierra, tenías tu trenza preciosa, y estabas sentada. Me siento una acosadora, pero querida, es que, no entiendo qué me hiciste, no entiendo el por qué mi flechazo hacia ti, perdóname si te molesta, lo que menos quiero hacer es incomodarte, o hacerte sentir miedo, es solo que, no puedo parar de pensarte, de sonreír al recordarte. Por favor, eres preciosa, te encuentro la mujer más hermosa del planeta, como quisiera que leyeras esto, porque me tienes completamente flechada, te pediría que por favor salgamos al cine, o a caminar, con tal de estar a tu lado, y mirar tu hermoso rostro cubierto de pequitas, yo sería feliz. _

_Por otro lado, tengo miedo, ¿sabes?, quizás, no, sé que te estoy idealizando, sé que quizás no eres como imagino, y me da pavor pensar que tengas algún vicio, me refiero a vicio a beber, drogarse o fumar, no me gustaría aquello, ya que tuve una relación así, y prometí jamás volverme a enamorar o estar con una persona así, quizás esto último no te parece bien, pero me lo prometí, no podría ver como fumas o te drogas, sabiendo que, puedes morir por enfermedades que provocan estas mismas adicciones o malos hábitos. _

_Es como aquella frase: "Lo que más me sorprende del hombre, es que pierden la salud para ganar dinero, después pierden dinero para recuperar salud"._

La pelirroja no podía estar más sorprendida, Elsa por más joven que la viera, estaba demostrando en sus palabras una madurez que, a juzgar por su edad ningún otro joven tendría o algunos pocos, ¿realmente Elsa era más joven que ella?

Por otro lado, jamás fue de drogas o fumar, quizás beber si, pero tampoco hasta quedar ebria o haciendo el ridículo en algún lugar, siempre fue una persona reservada para aquellas cosas, era más de ver películas, leer, o salir a caminar, así que se alegraba que tuvieran cosas similares en común, el por qué de su alegría no lo comprendía, y fue en ese momento que cayó en cuenta que, quizás no volvería ver más a Elsa, y un sentimiento extraño le molestó en la boca del estómago.

_Me gusta beber, pero máximo 4 cervezas, no más que eso, me gusta controlar el beber, porque tengo una visión muy negativa de cualquier adicción, más cuando se vuelven un método de escape fácil, y quizás, si me armo de valor, te entregaría esto que estoy escribiendo, para así poder contactarnos (si tú quieres), y explicarte a más profundidad mi descontento con las adicciones._

_Quisiera conocerte, saber tu nombre, saber de tu vida, de tus victorias, y de tus fracasos, quisiera acercarme de una manera profunda a ti si me dieras la oportunidad, pero tengo tanto miedo, y sé que no podré ofrecerte nada, por eso quiero encontrarte o acercarme cuando tenga trabajo, y costearme salidas contigo, solo si tú quieres. Creo que si me dijeras que no aceptas nada de mí, me iría feliz de alguna manera, ya que, lo intenté, y aquello es realmente de gran valor para mí. Pero si me aceptas, no sé cómo expresaría mi felicidad, quizás te abrazaría efusivamente, o saltaría, no lo sé._

_Me gustaría estar junto a ti cuando trabaje, pero aquello sería en dos o tres años más, y no sé si podré aguantarme tanto, sin que notes la existencia de una persona que está dispuesta a entregarte amor, sinceridad, comprensión y lealtad, pero en especial confianza. La confianza para mí es lo más importante, una mentira y se rompe todo lo que se construye a base de esfuerzo, amor y sacrificios. _

A Anna le entristecía saber que, Elsa pensara que con su confianza, amistad, lealtad, ternura o cariño, no fuera suficiente, ¿quién le había hecho tanto daño a esa mujer para pensar aquello?, aunque le alegraba que estuviera tan decidida a encontrarla, a pesar de que pasaran tantos años, lo encontraba sumamente tierno, y entonces una pregunta apareció: ¿Ella aceptaría estar con Elsa?, y lo que más la sorprendió, es que un sí rotundo la abofeteó mentalmente, y su rostro se tiñó furioso de rojo, impresionada por tal descubrimiento, escondió su rostro en el pequeño libro, e intento calmarse para seguir leyendo.

_No puedo decir que te amo, te quiero o que estoy enamorada, pero si estoy flechada por ti, de verdad quisiera conocerte, si me das la oportunidad, y espero que me la des, que podamos compartir, beber una cuantas cervezas en la playa, salir a comer o ver películas, ir a tu casa o que vengas a la mía, ¿sabes?, como quisiera abrazarte en estos momentos mujer pelirroja preciosa._

_Gracias por existir preciosa criatura. _

Con alegría, Anna abrazó su almohada fuertemente, su rostro estaba sonrojado, y se sentía sofocada por tales explicitas palabras, a medida que leía, no se esperaba tal madurez por parte de Elsa, sino, un simple amor que pasaría con el tiempo, pero aquello no sería así, al menos, eso es lo que pensaba al leer tales declaraciones, pero algo en su interior agradeció que la joven mujer le entregara ese libro, había alegrado de sobremanera su vida con esas hermosas palabras.

Y así fueron pasando los días de Anna, el único consuelo que tenía, era el libro que leía todas las noches cuando se sentía triste, cuando estaba enojada, o le gustaba recordar a Elsa, y deseaba tanto que ella también la estuviera pensando. La joven mujer se había metido tanto en sus pensamientos, que siempre estaba pendiente cuando iba al trabajo o volvía del a su casa, cuando salía con Rapunzel, o simplemente salía al pequeño almacén cerca de su casa, buscaba e insistía a los ojos azules que solo vio una vez, y se le hacía una broma de mal gusto el que, Elsa estuviera tan decidida a esperar tanto tiempo, si supiera que a ella le bastaba con su sinceridad, y amor, si tan solo la hubiera visto en esos años que transcurrieron lentamente en la espera de esa joven mujer, que se mantenía en sus sueños, en su día a día, y ahora ella era la que le escribía.

Jamás volvió a ver a Elsa desde que ese libro cayó en sus manos, y sus suspiros antes de dormir la abrumaban, más cuando ya había pasado el tiempo, tres años para ser exacta, y aún seguía pensando en esa mujer que la maravilló con hermosas, sutiles y exquisitas palabras. Con tristeza, y casi sin esperanzas, tomó el libro que por tantos años atesoró, y leyó uno de las partes que siempre le daba fuerzas.

_V_

_Sigo pensándote pelirroja, tu recuerdo me pone feliz, como si fueras mi sol iluminando mis días. Me gusta pensarte porque, tan solo recordar en cómo te conocí, el cómo nuestros dedos rosaron, en cómo pude estar cerca tuyo, me hace explotar de felicidad, ¿cómo es posible aquello?, no lo sé, quizás todos queremos a alguien que nos impulse, idealizar a una persona que nos ame, y crear historias con esa persona._

_¿Será normal seguir pensándote?, ¿el desear conocerte, y estar contigo de una forma íntima?, perdona mi sutileza al decir lo que pienso, pero es que no puedo detenerme al escribirte aquello, porque quiero que sepas todo lo que voy sintiendo, pensando._

_Deseo que tengas muchas bendiciones en tu vida, que cada día que pase logres ser feliz, lograr tus objetivos, y ser lo que siempre quisiste ser._

_Donde quiera que estés, te mando luz, amor y felicidad, mi querida pelirroja._

_Atte. Tu eterna enamorada Els. _

—También soy tu eterna enamorada… —susurró para sí con tristeza.

Anna estaba perdiendo las esperanzas, se sentía derrotada, se sentía una tonta por esperar a Elsa, ¿cómo pudo pensar que ella vendría por ella, luego de tanto tiempo?, de seguro estaba loca, de seguro la joven ya estaba casada, o hasta divorciada, y aquello le hizo rodar los ojos de frustración, así que con rabia dejó el libro en su mesa de noche, y se tiró a la cama.

Al día siguiente, la pelirroja despertó con restos de lágrimas en los ojos, y se arrepentía de haber sido una tonta, de haber creído en esas palabras, se había ilusionado ella misma. Con cansancio, tomó una ducha, y sus pensamientos la atormentaban con esos ojos azules, así que intentó ignorarlos, pero cuando llegó al trabajo fue peor, no tenía ganas de absolutamente nada, menos cuando la habían ascendido a gerente, y tenía papeleo pendiente.

Entró a su oficina, encendió el computador, y revisó el correo tranquilamente, mientras la cafetera programada hacía el tan necesitado café que necesitaba la gerente. Comenzó a trabajar, y a firmar unos cuantos papeles, pero aquello no llamó su atención, sino, unos golpes en su puerta, que con desgana respondió que podían pasar.

—¿Aún estás así? —preguntó con tono de reproche.

—Rapunzel, me siento una estúpida —resopló mientras se echaba de mala gana hacia atrás en su silla.

—Vamos Anna, creo que es momento que seas feliz —sonrió para animar a su vieja amiga—, en la bodega tenemos un problema, así que debes ir urgente, para eso venía.

La pelirroja asintió y se levantó, caminó decaída hacia la bodega, aún mirando a todas las personas, quería creer en Elsa, pero, también sabía que era joven, y ya habían pasado 3 años, y en todo el transcurso de ese tiempo jamás la vio, quizás Rapunzel tenía razón, era el momento de ser feliz.

Abrió la bodega con su llave, pero no encontró a nadie, y cayó en cuenta que, los trabajadores no llegaban sino hasta otra hora más tarde, frunció el ceño extrañada, ¿por qué Rapunzel le dijo que en la bodega la necesitaban?, no había nadie, había sido una broma de muy mal gusto, mucho más en el estado anímico que se encontraba, y cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta para irse, sintió una mano tocarle el hombro, dio un respingo y volteó. Por su cuerpo recorrió una corriente eléctrica de pies a cabeza, que le abraso las entrañas cuando esos azules la miraban deseosos.

—Elsa… —susurró atónita, no pudiendo creer que, la joven mujer que vio hace tres años, estuviera frente a ella, destacando en el rostro la madurez de los años, ya no tenía ese rostro joven con el que la conoció.

—Anna, me recuerdas —dijo feliz—, quer-

—Sí acepto tonta, sí.

Los azules se abrían y cerraban con sorpresa, y lo único que pudo hacer, fue abrazar con fuerza a la pelirroja, a esa mujer que deseó y anheló por tanto tiempo, y aquella respuesta tan rápida, le dio el pase a saber que Anna había leído su libro, y no solo eso, la había esperado, a ella, a Elsa, y en ese momento ambas mujeres se sintieron las más afortunadas del mundo, por fin, podrían conocerse, dejar de idealizarse, y enfrentar todo lo que vendría.

Larga fue la espera, eterno será el tiempo para amar.


End file.
